Spectrum
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Sofia introduces Greylock and Ivy, an unexpected bond seems to occur.


Spectrum

Summary: When Sofia introduces Greylock and Ivy, an unexpected bond seems to occur.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Sneezing Snapdragons, the Handy Dandelions, and the Suck-It-Up Buttercups! Lol.

A/N: Okay, so I decided to work around the issue of not knowing Greylock's fate, because I truly wanted to have this story out before I return to work fulltime on Wednesday. Also, if we _do_ happen to find out what happens to him in the show, I've actually left the ending mostly open so as to allow for show differentiation. 😊 So! Hope you enjoy.

Note: References to "Never Enough" in here!

*Story*

"Mr. Cedric, I'm surprised you came with me today," Sofia admitted as she walked next to her mentor. They were at a traveling bazaar directly outside of Enchancia, where several vendors from all over had gathered to sell or promote their goods. In fact, the bazaars were becoming more popular each year, and many more visitors had shown up for the occasion this year. She smiled as she noticed her friend dabbing at his nose with a handkerchief.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, stifling a sneeze with the cloth before sighing. "You asked me to go. I can't say no."

"Sure, you can! Amber or James would have come with me." She sighed as she folded her arms. "I hate that you're out here with a cold. I didn't realize it was that bad when I asked you."

"Still," he continued, sniffling, "I was curious what sort of items they'd have here. Perhaps I could find something useful for my potions…"

"Or for your sneezing," she suggested with a little smile.

Cedric returned her smile before hearing a snicker from behind them.

"Perhaps old Card-Trick is allergic to people. Wouldn't surprise me at all."

Sofia gasped upon hearing the voice and turned sharply, a surprised look on her face. It was instantly matched by Cedric, who did much the same. Sofia's eyes widened. "Mr. Greylock?"

Indeed, Greylock stood before them. He looked much healthier than the last time they'd seen him. His frame was in far better condition than their previous encounter, and it looked as though he'd taken good care of himself. Cedric's spare wand was clutched in his left hand while his right one remained securely against his hip, a look of amusement on his face. Happily, he seemed to be in much better spirits too.

"Greylock," Cedric began uncertainly, "what are you doing here?"

"I got word from a source that I trust that there would be a bazaar near Enchancia for a few weeks, and I…" He shrugged. "I've been observing it the last few days hoping to run into you both. I'm relieved to finally see you."

"Why?" the other sorcerer wondered, still not able to let go of his suspicion quite yet. He felt a bit hypocritical offering his former friend apprehensive looks and interrogating him, but it was his duty and obligation to keep the Enchancian family—especially Sofia—safe, even from the likes of the former Rudistanian royal sorcerer.

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette finally responded with, "To thank you both…"

Sofia blinked a few times. "Mr. Greylock…"

He smiled uncertainly at them. "I know I've messed up. And I'm very sorry that I allowed my actions to harm you, Princess Sofia. You of all people certainly didn't deserve that…" He then glanced toward Cedric especially. "And Cedric, I apologize for every awful thing I've ever said or done to you—even though, you must admit, some of them were funny."

Cedric smirked before sneezing into his handkerchief and groaning in dismay. "Ugh, blast this cold…"

Sofia giggled and patted her friend's arm gently before turning to the other sorcerer. She could tell he was trying to better himself. Just like Cedric, he'd need a chance to prove himself. Why not start now? "Mr. Greylock, would you like to go with us to the bazaar?"

Greylock gasped softly. He hadn't expected _that_ outcome. He glanced toward Cedric, who merely shrugged, as if indicating that Sofia's offering was enough for him to agree, even if he did still seem a bit uncertain. "I, um… Well, sure! Why not?"

The sense of calmness was interrupted by yet another loud (and miserable) sneeze from Cedric, startling the other two.

Cedric whined a bit as he dabbed at his nose before using his robe to get rid of a few tears that had sprung to his eyes from the action. "My apologies. I suppose Greylock was half right about allergies… I'm afraid they're worse than ever, for whatever reason."

"Aww, Mr. Cedric," Sofia lamented, grasping his free arm. "You don't have a spell for this?"

"I'm afraid allergies are stubborn things. Sometimes, even magic can't cure everything."

Greylock rolled his eyes as he followed behind them. "He's right, of course. I'd suggest brewing some salve when you get back to the castle. The eucalyptus and mint combination might be best."

Cedric smirked at the other man. "Thanks, Mother. I'll get right on that."

Greylock grinned. "That's my boy!" he teased in his best feminine voice, causing Sofia to laugh.

"You guys are too much." As they walked, the princess's eyes lit up. "Oh, look!" She pointed forward. "It's Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy!"

"Ugh…" Cedric was well aware that Miss Nettle had changed for the better, but just hearing her name, regardless, still irritated him.

"Be nice, Mr. Cedric," Sofia chided gently, frowning.

"I'll be cordial."

"Who are you talking about, Princess?" Greylock wondered.

"Miss Nettle—a fairy who used to be bad but turned over a new leaf—"

"—More like 'turned over a new flower,' but continue." Cedric smiled sheepishly as his apprentice gave him a sarcastic look.

"And Princess Ivy…with a similar story, but… Well, she sort of manipulated Amber, who took my amulet without my permission before Princess Ivy stole it, and a chase ensued from there; and Mr. Cedric doesn't remember any of it because he got zapped by evil dragonflies…twice."

Greylock blinked twice before chuckling. "Well, I'll never say you don't get out enough again, Cedric. You probably do. You just don't remember any of it!"

"Very funny, Greylock."

Sofia grinned as they approached a booth where both Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy were standing, several rows of interesting flowers before them. "Isn't it weird how all the former 'bad guys and girls' end up being some of the most interesting and sometimes nicest people, though?"

"I suppose that stems from the whole 'misunderstood' angle," Cedric suggested, sighing. "Well, that's _my_ reasoning anyway." He eyed Greylock. "Still not so sure about you."

Greylock cleared his throat and turned his head toward the women behind the booth, choosing to avoid the indirect question.

"Hi, Miss Nettle! Princess Ivy!" Sofia smiled happily as the other two returned the sentiment.

"Princess Sofia!" Miss Nettle greeted with a chortle. "What an unexpected surprise!" She looked toward Cedric, who'd sneezed yet again into his handkerchief. "Oh, dear. Allergies?"

Cedric simply nodded, groaning in misery.

Princess Ivy recognized the sorcerer, but she was pretty sure he didn't remember her. She couldn't stand listening to him sneeze anymore though, so she grabbed up a pot with a variety of pastel colored flowers. "Here, these are Sneezing Snapdragons. If you inhale the scent of one of them, you'll stop sneezing."

"Really?"

"It's worth a try, Mr. Cedric," Sofia encouraged.

He nodded and sniffed one of the flowers, and before long he could feel his senses restored. His eyes weren't watery, and he could breathe much easier. He smiled happily. "Now, that's a plant I could use in my workshop."

"It'll cost you," Miss Nettle teased as she held out her hand expectantly.

Cedric glared at her. "Then again, I'm not sure I need them _that_ badly."

Sofia laughed. "Be nice, Mr. Cedric. Oh! There's someone I'd like to introduce to you guys." She grabbed Greylock's hand and pulled him forward. "Miss Nettle, Princess Ivy, meet Mr. Greylock. He's a sorcerer just like Mr. Cedric. They used to go to Hexley Hall together." Immediately after the introduction, she inwardly hoped that these two hadn't heard about the uprising last year or about any of those involved with it. Of course, neither had said anything about Cedric, but she was still uncertain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," he greeted kindly, smiling. "Any friend of Princess Sofia's is a friend of mine." He gave Cedric a sardonic look. "Usually."

Cedric rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Sofia's a great girl," Miss Nettle admitted. "Granted, when I first met her, I thought she was a pest."

Sofia's happy face dropped into one of annoyance. "Gee, thanks."

"Same," Princess Ivy echoed, grinning as Sofia's mouth fell open. "What? You're a little _too_ happy sometimes."

Cedric began to speak, but he noted that his apprentice had looked up at him expectantly. "I'm just…going to stay away from that conversation."

She nodded, still sour about the discussion. "It's probably best. Not sure I can take hearing that my favorite sorcerer also found me annoying." She gasped when she saw a guilty look on his face. "Mr. Cedric! _You_ thought I was annoying?"

"Of course not!" he lied, trying to placate the princess. "You were just…a lot to handle at one time…sometimes."

"He wasn't used to happiness," Greylock affirmed, grinning at the other glaring sorcerer.

"Anyway," Princess Ivy intervened, distracting them from unnecessary arguing. "If you're not going to buy anything, better move on along. You're scaring away potential customers."

"What if _we_ would like to be potential customers?" Greylock asked suavely, smirking at her.

Sofia blinked at him before looking back toward Princess Ivy, whose eyes were narrowed in amusement. Hmm.

"Then maybe you should say so."

Greylock chuckled. "May I ask why you're dressed like a grayscale dragonfly?"

"Sure, right after you tell me why _you_ are dressed for a colorful carnival show." She giggled.

Cedric exchanged glances with Sofia and Miss Nettle, who both seemed as lost as he did. What exactly was going on here?

"What's wrong with color?" Greylock challenged. "It would appear to me that you need a little bit of color in your life, anyway."

Princess Ivy just grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "I prefer to see things in black and white, thanks."

"Where's the fun in that, Princess?"

Miss Nettle frowned in annoyance, fluttering up between the two of them and shooing Greylock backwards. "If you two are done flirting, we have a business to run."

Greylock blushed as Cedric and Sofia gaped at him. "I-I wasn't flirting!"

"Really?" Princess Ivy asked amusedly, folding her arms. "You could have fooled me." She smiled slyly at him, shrugging as he stared at her in surprise. "You're something else, sorcerer."

"I've said the same, but not nearly as nicely," Cedric finally spoke, snickering.

Princess Ivy stepped out from behind the table and smiled up at Greylock. "Do you have plans this afternoon? Maybe we can take a walk, and you can explain more about your annoying preference for such loud colors."

Once he came to terms with reality, Greylock just laughed. "Only if you tell me more about this black and white fascination." He shrugged. "I suppose it's all on the same spectrum anyway, is it not?"

"True." She laughed softly before returning to stand next to Miss Nettle. "I'll see you guys later. Oh, by the way, Greylock…" She winked. "I kind of like your name. Ironic yet perfect." She giggled as the sorcerer blushed a bit before his companions dragged him away. She glanced down to her left, noting the annoyed look on her friend's face. "What?"

Miss Nettle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing. Come on, help me get the Handy Dandelions and Suck-It-Up Buttercups on display."

Princess Ivy laughed and did as requested.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked once the trio had moved far enough away from the women.

"I think Mr. Greylock likes Princess Ivy," Sofia suggested with a grin. "Even better, I think she likes him too. I just think that's so sweet!"

"Princess Sofia," Greylock mumbled, still blushing.

"I think it's weird," Cedric countered. "I haven't seen anyone flirt with Greylock since Bumbling Belinda."

The other sorcerer grumbled. "Don't start."

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"Bumbling Belinda," Cedric recalled, grinning at Greylock's discomfort. "She was a pretty girl, but extremely clumsy. And the poor girl couldn't even spell her own name correctly, much less cast a decent spell. Regardless, she had a crush on Greylock and yelled it out every time he walked past in the halls." He shrugged. "I suppose you could say she was his 'biggest fan.'"

"It was _so_ embarrassing," Greylock lamented. "Perhaps if she hadn't been so insistent and awkward about everything, I might have given her a chance."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Cedric snickered. "She married the richest sorcerer from our school: Hensley the Henotic."

" _Henotic_?" Sofia clarified. "What does that mean?"

"It means he was considered a peacekeeper." Cedric shrugged as Greylock rolled his eyes. "It was a rare combination: wealth and repose. Go figure."

An hour went by, and the trio both observed and purchased some goods from the bazaar. Better than that, they got to have a bit of downtime and just relax, spending some time together. Greylock had nearly forgotten what it was like to have someone to talk to after being on his own for such a long time. And as much as he tried to deny it, Cedric actually enjoyed Greylock's company. Of course, there was still a part of him that was wary of the other sorcerer, but like Sofia said… Maybe he deserved a second chance.

"I appreciate that you two allowed me to explore the bazaar with you," Greylock told the friends once he was prepared to leave. "I think, however, that it might be best for me to head back to my…temporary dwelling."

"You won't tell us where you're staying, will you?" Sofia asked, already knowing the answer.

He smiled and knelt to her level, taking her hand and shaking his head. "It's best if you don't know, Princess Sofia. But I assure you, I'm safe. And in the end, all will be well. I can feel it."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Greylock, stunned at first, sighed and hugged the girl back. This was another thing he wasn't used to: friendly contact.

Sofia released the sorcerer and stepped over to Cedric as Greylock stood to his feet.

"Cedric," Greylock said once, nodding.

The Enchancian sorcerer nodded in return. "Take care, Greylock." He placed one hand along Sofia's back and led her away, back toward the carriage that would return them to the castle.

Greylock sighed before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Princess Ivy standing behind him, amusement on her face. He blushed a bit. "Um, Princess Ivy…"

"Just call me Ivy." She smiled. "So, still up for that walk?"

He glanced toward Miss Nettle, who was gathering up the few unsold items that still remained and placing them in some boxes. "It's okay with your mother?"

Princess Ivy bit back a laugh and slowly nodded. "Yeah… _Mom_ will be fine with it." She began walking off toward some of the more wooded areas with Greylock keeping in step with her. "So, what's your story, Greylock? Something tells me there's more to you than meets the eye."

He smiled calmly at her. "Funny, I was going to say the same about you."

The end

Ending A/N: And that's it for my Greylock story! What happens after this? Will these two become friends…or whatever? Lol. That's up to you. I always thought they'd at _least_ be interesting friends. 😊 Cedric and Sofia are still unaware of Greylock's residence, which is how I like it for now so that it coincides with the show…for the most part. And who knows? I'll make decisions after I get some more answers from the show, but for now, my storyline with Greylock is complete. FOR NOW, I said. 😉 We'll see what the future holds. With that being said, this is my final story before returning to work. I'll be making a decision for the other two stories as time progresses. If I get the writing bug during school, you may see some new/random stories out and about. You never know with me. :D Everyone take care, and I'll see you around!

~AquaTurquoise


End file.
